Hetalia Austria X Reader
by chibiaustria
Summary: All your life you seen hate from your parents. You love them deeply but you never seen them happy. You want to experience true love but why bother when it never last. Until you met "him".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His eyes were the color of the viola that gracefully it matched the bruised sky. Everything was still.

Silent.

Except for the music he plays in his hands. A beautiful antique violin cries in a sweet voice. A voice that almost sounds like the beautiful opera singer in a cry for its lover to return. Its like everything came to a standstill to hear this brown-haired person play this beautiful piece of music in which it crafted by him.

Him.

He stops.

His posture was etiquette but handsome and his eyes was once concentrated on his piece only wanted now to see this girl standing just a few feet away. Her eyes was locked on him, fascinated by his music, the violin, his eyes but…. He reached out his hand, nervous but gently. He wanted to see her and everything about her seemed perfect.

Time once continued and everything that was once perfect and the mysterious violin player was swallowed into darkness.

The silence woke me again. I was breathing hard, trying to regain control on what I just scene.

I sigh.

I picked up my piano sheets and played a few keys. My mom and dad had a terrible communication and their love never last. I wish I can experience love myself, but like that boy in my dreams, they will only disappear. My greatest goal was to dance the waltz with the boy that will respect me, communicate with me, be with me when I needed most, never lie , cheat or hurt me, but most of all…

Love me.

I continued on the song I was playing.

Love Story – Taylor Swift


	2. Chapter 2

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say ''hello'', little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there Is left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''

''Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

''Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring''

And said, ''marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress''  
It's a love story baby just say... yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you,

Read more: Taylor Swift - Love Story Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Chapter 2 .

Romeo and Juliet.

"_y/n_, please play the first two measures of Mozart Concerto #5 please." Ms. Carroll said. Ms. Carroll is my music teacher. I played the violin but part time I'm only beginning to play the piano.

Everyone's eyes were on me. Everything was still.

Silent.

_Except for the music he plays in his hands. A beautiful antique violin cries in a sweet voice. A voice that almost sounds like the beautiful opera singer in a cry for its lover to return. Its like everything came to a standstill to hear this brown-haired person play this beautiful piece of music in which it crafted by him. _

I remember the words I picture him in my mind. My hands was locked on my bow, nervous but gentle I played. As I played I felt drifted away from my parents drama,the love I wanted but I knew I could never have. My eyes were closed and I was only concetrated on the music. I played every note and rythm ignoring everything but the music. But slow and steady the violet sky formed and a person was playing the violin.

Him.

As I finish my final piece Ms. Carroll said,"_y/n_, I only ask you to play _two _measures, not the whole piece."

Everyone giggled.

"But," she continued," You are ready enough to play with a duo at the upcoming band concert."

_Hell yeah! _

"Now everyone a new student will join us today and I think you will like him because..."

Suddenly, the door opened. He came in and I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I gasped.

_His posture was etiquette but handsome..._ He came in wearing a blue overcoat that nicely formed his boy-like figure with a beautiful designed handkerchief wrapped around his neck. His combat boots nicely tied. His hair was the color of chocolate and behind the glasses told another story. Deep bruised sky violet. He was carrying a violin case and his footsteps were quiet and came directly at Ms. Carroll.

"Good afternoon I am happy to be here." His voice speaks soft like the frosting gracefully spread by a chief on a gorgeous cake. "Welcome you will be sitting next to _y/n_, in the front aisle, please ma'm and come up to greet him."

I stood up and I met his eyes. Wow. His eyes were beautiful, more beautiful than the color violet itself.

"Nice to meet you _y/n_, I'm Roderich Edelstien, I just moved here and I want to invite you for lunch."

My face felt warm and realized I was blushing. Roderich excuse himself and went to talk to . I couldnt move because my hart beat faster and I couldn't believe this was happening. This day I believe was heading to a different direction.

The bell ranged. I followed Roderich out with my violin case and headed out to lunch. The cafeteria was crowded and overrun by food scattered everywhere. Roderich led to to a quiet table near a cafe. He ordered two courses , Julius Meinl lattes and a small chocolate and berry cake lightly decorated in antique details. This was the most nicest meal anyone could have given me.

Roderich sipped some of his coffee and smiled. His smile was delicate from an artist's brushstroke, creating another masterpiece.

"_y/n_ I heard you play the violin when I was walking down to the class."

He heard me!?

"Oh, I played for a while and I enjoy playing music just as sweet as this meal."

He looked at me pleasantly. "I hope you enjoyed this meal and besides the way you play the violin makes me happy Ms. Carroll allowed us to play a duo."

The Monday afternoon was warm but pleasant. We were enjoying our company and I realize I never have been this happier, closer and felt...Loved.

"Wow you represent a country must be amazing and harsh."

"I'm glad you understand, my country is named Austria and we are famous for our value of music,art and others."

We finish eating together. He pulled out a paper and pen,scribbled on it and handed to me. I realized it is his phone number and an address. "If you ever need anything let me know and come by. I believe we would be good friends."

"Thank you very much and I believe we do make good friends."

The bell rang and we both parted. I walked out with the first time in my life, I was blushing. But something was pounding in my heart, beating faster than death can collect souls. I was trying to reconnect my thoughts what it all means. Roderich that looks exactly like the violin player in my dreams and the heartbeat that keeps pounding in my chest and it can't stop.

Roderich's POV

I was in astonish by her beauty when I saw her. But mostly the way she played the violin was just beautiful like the crystal chandelier from Schönbrunn Palace which I visit many times. I could still feel the melange taste as I went into the bathroom. Occasionally I check my hair and clothing because I want to look my best and not that demon douche Prussia. I gaze myself in the mirror and a brown hair boy with glasses stared back. I pulled out a comb and gently fixed out the stray hair from my forehead. I have bangs in the front but I never acknowledge my straight hairstyle. I gazed at myself and realized I was _smiling. _I never quite smiled before and I cant remembered the last time. I guess everything bad happened to me just destroyed my happiness. From the time I was defeated by Prussia to being molested and stripped by France was too much. I look at myself again and saw a hot tear streamed down my face. I wiped the tear away and stared down at my violin. Nothing mattered for me but just the music I played and adored since I was little.

I walked out and just then Switzerland passed by me with a short glace and walked off. It was hard for me to let go of my friend long ago. I just have to be more happy. But how? I never been happy but only for short periods. Just then a picture formed in my mind. She was gazing at me. The girl who I was listening her violin from the hall and the girl who I invited to lunch was making me happier. But I know when I die I will not die happy.

The Autumn breeze shook the trees and formed a tornado, disappearing around Roderich as he walks off to a empty sadness of his world and the sweet melancholy music that so much deepen his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bell rang as the sign of the end of the day. I rushed out with the remaining crowds of students with my backpack and made my way through my locker. The winter came in through the halls and wind gushed in blowing my hair. I gave a cold shiver as I unlock my locker. A hand reached upward from my head to the top locker. "Excuse me."

_That voice sounded familiar_… I turned around and I stared. Roderich looked down on me with his artist's brushwork smile. "I'm sorry but the top is my locker " He face blushed and I relies he was trying to reach his locker.

"oh I'm sorry." I step away and Roderich reached out. I realized he had one strand of hair sticking out from his head and his long legs easily help him reach his locker. _One more time...I want to see him play the violin one more time!..._

"I want to come over by your house tonight because I 'm nervous about the upcoming recital and I want everyone to see how much music means to the school."

Roderich looked back with a twinkle in his eyes. _Wow his eyes looked better up-close._ "Sure I'm available and not only I play the violin I also have much experience with the piano." _He plays piano!? _He leans over and his lips were inches from my cheek. "I never realized I met anyone here who has this deep sea passion for music like me and I believe you look beautiful today. " My cheeks blush and from the corner of my eye, he smiled.

Roderich grabbed a couple of books from his locker. I went over and I hugged him. Roderich looked down at me expected to be angry but to my disbelief he smiled and blush. I moved away, thanked him and I left.

I got lost a couple of times to look for his house. I clearly have no sense of direction but luckily I found his house at a corner of the public library nearby and a cafe two blocks down. _Wow Roderich picked a good place to buy his house..._ I look up from a two point perspective and gazed. His house was three floors high decorated the tiles were antique late Victorian style and the sides of the house were arch half circle walls sticking out with arch windows planted against them. The violet curtains were drawn apart revealing a beautiful long grand piano with the wings perched up and a boy was playing with the keys. _Roderich._

I walk through the small passageway decorated with flowers and a small black bench on marble floor from the left of the house and beside it a black street lantern. I walk up to the door and knock. There was a short pause and I flash of smile to see Roderich standing of the other side of the door. "Please come in." I made my way in and following Roderich inside I was taken by surprise to find the windows are larger than the ones outside and the hallways were decorated in paintings. The only ones I recognized were Maria Theresa and Dutch Ferdinand with his wife Sophia. "Would you care for tea or coffee?" I looked back to see Roderich carrying a try a tea cups and coffee. "Coffee please."  
I sat down on a table with Roderich and he place the coffee by my side. "Your house is very beautiful Roderich and thank you for inviting me over." Roderich sipped his coffee. He had this gentleman posture not like any boys I often see. The word etiquette describes him perfectly for his character but I wanted to find out more.

Roderich place his cup down. "Thank you _y/n_,its been a while since I have a guest over since I moved here." _So he's been lonely like how I often felt. _"Roderich I want to say thank you for treating me kindly I never experience any boy to treat me this way but you are just very kind." He smiled and said, " _y/n_, the other boys are unlucky because they never have the chance to meet a wonderful person you really are."

I wanted to cry right then because he been so nice to me. "Thank you Roderich I believe I am lucky to have you as my friend."

"I want to explain this to you now because I don't want you to loose my trust and I want you to be able to get to know me more." I nodded. If its anything other than he murdered anybody or does drugs etc, i don't mind.

He sigh and said," I was force to marry other countries in the past but please don't be frightened I am not gay or had any feelings for anyone I am now,thank goodness, a independent country." I made a small laugh and said,"I am not frightened or bothered Roderich and I understand if its hard for you to marry somebody you are not in love with." _Like my parents! _

After we finished our meal Roderich stood up and said,"Lets begin practicing on our upcoming performance." I nodded and stood up walk over were my backpack were hanging from a hook and my violin case to the side and followed Roderich through the hallway were I say the two portraits of the once Austrian rulers and followed Roderich to the glossy black piano greeting in delight from the afternoon sun,waiting for fresh new hands to eagerly play a new song.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Whew! I got this done better! Please review! Thank you for reading this and wait until the next chapter in this month. I can do two chapters in a month so check back often! Happy New Year! **


End file.
